fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Naomi Reynard
Naomi Reynard is Jack's adoptive sister and has decided to travel the world with her brother to try and get him out of trouble. Yet despite her best he always gets in trouble anyhow thus she has decided to help him out anyway she can. Thusly she has no qualms crushing anyone that is in her way if it means helping him get out of whatever he agreed to. Though she isn't opposed to helping people every now and again. Overall if her brother wants her to help protect those that he has under protection then she unveils why she is The Caretaking Beast showing a fierceness that outright scares some enemies and makes those under her care feel protected or just as scared. Appearance She has a dark skin tone compared to her brother which often the first thing people notice when around him. She is also know to have dark blue eyes that are effective for glaring. She also chose to keep her black hair in a pony tail and three gold earrings on her right ear. She also has a tattoo of The Big Dipper on her left shoulder. She choses to wear knee high black boots with Navy blue pants that have a riger image on the left pant leg. She also wears a black waistcoat with a white top underneath and navy blue protective sleeves. She also wears black round eye framed glasses. She has a large band wrapped around her left arm with the words "Insatiable an Appetite" written on it. Personality Naomi is known to be snarky and mean, deadpan at most with most around her and especially when it comes to things that Jack does that she sees as stupid. This causes her to argue and bicker with him a lot. Though she will do this when he decides to partake in a adventure as she feels she as her more mature sibling make sure he doesn't always need to get himself into that kind of trouble. Though she won't reveal it to most she has revealed to her brother that her family wants him to be safe and she doesn't want him to go help someone and not live through it as it would devastate her thus she will always try to talk him out of it. If he has his mind set she will change gears and put that energy in helping him fight anyone that threatens him or the people he sworn to help. She is quite fierce in a fight often refusing to stop until the enemy is defeated or she gets killed. She is protective and has shown a willingness to lose limbs if it meant continuing a fight and saving or helping her brother and friends. She knows when to stop and is caring and nice to the people that is helping. She also shown to love a good fight and is happy to get involved when a fight goes out of hand. She has also shown annoyance for other men that try to woo her as she doesn't really go for that, She would be more then happy to try and woo some ladies on her own however. History When Jack decided he wanted to leave home and wonder the world she decided that she would follow after him and protect him from the dangers out there. When it was clear that he could hold his own she decided to lend a hand as she feels she can at least do that much. Though this did lead her to some crazy fights that she can't help but enjoy. Recently however their travels have got them stumbling on something worse in Minstrel. Synopsis Magic and Abilities Inherent Abilities Inhuman Strength: She has proven to be quite strong, able to knock people back quite far when any hit connects and grab things from her environment that would normally be too heavy to lift. Inhuman Endurance: She has shown to go far in a fight even if that means having to look like a bloody mess she will keep fighting. Fighting like an Animal: Unlike her brother who is simply too lazy to learn a fighting style, she has learned her own, she has decided to learn from the many animals of the realm, using certain things that they do and translating them into fighting moves. She also does not stay with one kind of animal during a fight often using combos of three animals in one move set per battle. Intimidation Tactics: Is more then happy to act like a fierce monster if it means scaring villains into submission. If it means showing off her strength, attitude, or love for combat. Magical Power Water Magic: Due to traveling so much with her brother she hasn't really had time to learn advanced attacks though she can hold her own. *'Quick Slip' (じんそくスリップ Jinsoku Surippu): Like her brother it is a very cheap tactic but one that she attempts to use the water to go under the enemy's feet and have them slip, on its own it is laughable but combine with her fighting style and the fact that she can use that water for something else can make cause for alarm. *'Liquid Snake' (リキッドくちなわ Rikiddo Kuchinawa): A long stream of water that she uses to assist her in fighting using it to knock enemies around work defense often stopping projectiles and guarding against elemental attacks. *'Raindrop Pitch' (てんてきピッチ Tenteki Picchi): Gathers a small orb of water in her hand and with a mighty throw it shoot forward expanding as it absorbs surrounding water until it hits its target. *'Aqueous Kick' (すいせいキック Suisei Kikku): With the snake moving around her she jumps into the air and with a flying side kick comes back down with extra knockdown force from the snake smashing down at the same time. *'Monstrous Tempest Rage Suplex' (ようかいあらしいかりバックドロップ Youkai Arashi Ikari Bakkudoroppu): Using the trap water from earlier, using all of her magic it sends the opponent into the air from the water suddenly jetting upward. Jumping up behind them she quickly grasps them by the waist and German Suplex them to the ground. Relationships Jack Reynard She always seems to find ways to argue with him over many problems that his traveling always seems to kick up. Though she doesn't blame him and is proud that he is at least helping out rather then always being lazy. She also understands that he is his own man and lets him stick to his choice when his mind is made up. Rinna Kuzunoha Despite her only serving as ally and friends of Leonhardt, it doesn't stop them from getting along as Mei has found a way to serve as the nice one to balance out Naomi's crude behavior. Though she does get annoyed when Mei brings up that she is forced to take some money out of what they earned for Leon. Quotes *''"Alright, so this is how it has to be, Aw Hell, if you want to fight me then quit yapping and let's go!"'' *''"If that little man isn't making you feel good then come to me, I'll show you a great time"'' *''"Don't worry, you're under my protection and if that means giving them Hell then they better be ready to see the fiery gates"'' *''"Give me a break, Well no crying when it's over"'' Trivia * Naomi's Regular Theme is Fizz, Her Desperation Theme is ICHIBAN WA ME, Her Rage Theme is Touch Me and I'll Break Your Face, Her Best Theme is Extreme Dream * She has Elements of Julie Powers from Scott Pilgrim, B. Orchid from Killer Instinct, and Katara from Avatar The Last Airbender. * This is The Second Character created by User:Dr.Doom23 for good or for ill. Category:Female Category:Caster-Mage Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:Articles in process Category:Travels of a Wild Card